OffKilter
by Kabuki1
Summary: It all begins with the capture of a single willful soul. Eventual KaibaxPegasus with drama and angst and a slow progression. If you don't like the pairing, don't read! UPDATED!
1. Into the Catacombs

Hello boys and girls, time for your happy Kaiba/Pegsy goodness to begin here and now. I warn you, though, that I appreciate good angst and tend to dabble in it myself, so if your looking for a happy-happy joy-joy fic, this might not be for you. This is a side project of mine and always open to revision, so if you spot something please do tell me – criticism is accepted, so long as it pertains to the form and not the content/subject material.

And now, bad poetry *ahem* ….

_There was a once a fan-fiction creator_

_Who thought ownership a no-brainer_

_She typed and she tried_

_But the web host denied_

_And insisted upon a disclaimer…_

… I don't own Yugioh!!

Off-Kilter

By Kabuki

October 2003

Part 1:

Pegasus strode from the dueling arena with a spring in his step, his hands in his pockets as he nodded to his guards. None of the men met this penetrating gaze, but he could peer into their minds anyway. The fear he found there was expected. Still, though, he wasn't sure how he felt about the cowed hired guns which lined the corridors. One of the men stood near the front of the hallway, his arm chained to the child Mokuba. The boy was normally rambunctious and rebellious to a fault. Pegasus had corrected that irritable trait. He regarded the soulless boy without emotion. "Return him to his cage. He's not necessary now. In fact," he smiled grimly, "Put him in a cell near his brother. Kaiba can't say I'm completely heartless after all." He giggled and took great pleasure in the way the hired man quaked before him. Lovely. The sense of power and complete control was addictive, especially to someone who'd never garnered much attention or sympathy from the masses. 

Until seven years ago, that is.

He was riding high on this superior feeling, and he retrieved the soul cards from his breast pocket once more. "Solomon Moto and a pair of Kaibas – not too shabby if I do say so myself. Ah, Kaiba-boy, look at you! Even in spiritual bondage you're the picture of calm." He narrowed his eye, the amber gaze intensifying so that the security guards took a step back. "We'll see how cool and collected you'll be after I defeat Yugi Moto. He's your last chance, isn't he?" Pegasus clicked his tongue and replaced the three cards with a shrug. "Such a pity."

He continued down the expansive hallway without any more words to his men. From his safe vantage point, Croquet watched the change of mood with a heavy heart. There wasn't much time left until the master completely lost control. He knew he would have to act fast if he wanted to prevent Master Pegasus from hurting himself any further. He eyed the men as they went their separate ways, all intent on carrying out their orders. The Kaiba brothers were led away firmly despite the fact that neither boy could possibly escape. The sight made the stalwart Croquet indescribably furious, and he clenched his fist at his side. 

Since the fair lady Cecelia had passed away, nothing had been right for Master Pegasus. Barely a man and already he'd suffered such a terrible tragedy. Croquet remembered when he'd first met Maximillion Pegasus, only son of Sara and James Crawford and heir to the massive fortune his father had built in the design and construction of the most lavish casinos throughout the world. He'd been contracted to guard the boy and serve as a bodyguard of sorts – quite a change from the position of most promising rookie in the FBI and the years of police experience he'd gained working the mean streets of Los Angeles. He'd been twenty-five, the youngest member of the force and the best rifleman on the league. He'd made four assassinations in the name of freedom and justice before he'd retired.

James Crawford hired only the best, and the man he chose to guard his son was no exception. He changed his name to Croquet, the agency had informed him he'd be better off forgetting about his real name after all the work he'd done for Uncle Sam. The pay was good, better than what the agency doled out, so Croquet had taken the job. He was surprised to find the person he was to protect with his very life was a mere boy, with wide honey-brown eyes and an inviting grin. He was shy, though, and when Croquet had been introduced to his charge the boy had muttered a greeting before lowering his gaze, his silver hair covering his face. James Crawford had dismissed his son, and once the boy had removed himself from the trio of adult Croquet had pointedly asked Mr. Crawford why his son needed such careful protection.

Husband and wife had exchanged glances then Mr. Crawford had sighed and poured a glass of red wine. "Our son has a special gift, Mister Croquet. Have you ever known a child who could read thoughts?"

"I've seen a great many things, Mr. Crawford, but mind readers are not among them."

James Crawford had chuckled, rolling his wine glass back and forth in his fingers before taking a slow sip. "I can tell you don't believe me. It's alright, there's no need to apologize, I don't believe it sometimes either; but trust me when I say it is the truth. My son has been subjected to all manner of experiments in Cambridge by the Psi Phenomena specialists there, particularly the study of the functioning of the overactive pineal gland in his brain … ah, but I see I'm boring you. It's all very fascinating, and I'm afraid I do get quite caught up in the idea. Our son has been pronounced one of the most promising young subjects, and as such he is required to take frequent trips away from home to various universities for study. So you see, we need you to go along, make sure he isn't kidnapped or any such thing. I'm needed here for the tending of the casino and my wife cannot travel anyplace where she might chance upon any of her socialite friends."

The woman had nodded, smiling. "They think the entire enterprise madness, though I admit Maximillion does have a gift. He's so very bright after all."

At the time Croquet had thought the man and wife a pair of lunatics, but after accompanying young Maximillion Pegasus Crawford on a routine month-long study at Duke University in South Carolina, Croquet had to doubt his firm convictions. He'd watched as the boy sat passively as a professor held up playing cards, his amazement growing as the child guessed every suit. After the first few minutes Croquet began inspecting the room through the one-way glass, searching for a way the kid could be getting all the correct answers. The boy had looked to the mirrored glass with a sly smile and spoken nothing of it after the session had ended. Croquet had felt the first niggling of belief smothered by the firm conviction that the boy had to be faking, but as he'd watched Maximillion grow into a man his opinion had drastically changed. After seeing all that he could do even before his fateful trip to Egypt, and now after all that the strange power of the golden eye-piece he had witnessed, Croquet was willing to proclaim James Crawford a model of sanity and reason. He wasn't sure if Pegasus had lost his mind or if the weird Egyptian artifact was controlling him in some unspeakable manner. If he could get it away from him, Croquet would wrench the eye free from the boy and fling it into the sea, but the object was fixed in his flesh, immobile and permanent as a robotic arm or hand. 

Croquet shook his head, the current time and place rushing back to him. He couldn't let this madness continue. Cautiously, he followed Master Pegasus down the stone hallway, his hand on his gun and his mind thinking on all sorts of foolish notions as he tried to approach undetected – a nearly impossible feat, he'd learned. He knew the weapon in his hand was loaded only with blanks, but he had to find some way to threaten the man. Things had become so strange lately, he wasn't sure if his employer was even in his right mind anymore. But then, he wasn't sure if a gun would provide any protection either from the intense power of the Millennium Eye, even if it were loaded.

Slowly and with the utmost skill, Croquet crept after his employer, weapon at the ready. He told himself it was just a precaution, but with recent events in mind he couldn't take any chances. He'd expected to follow his quarry all the way to the tower chamber, but the chase did not go far. Croquet stopped short of the foot of the winding stone staircase and peered around the corner. He knew what he would see before the vision presented itself. There was Pegasus, silver hair unmistakable amidst the murky dank of the castle. He stood in an attitude of contemplation, the fingers of his right hand pressed against the focal point of the vestibule, a massive portrait of the Lady Cecelia. Croquet relaxed a little, letting the gun slide back into its holster as he heard Pegasus' low murmuring. It was an uncommon sight for most of the staff, save for the precious few who took it upon themselves to personally protect their employer. The eccentric billionaire often spoke to the paintings, addressing them as one would speak to a departed loved one at a gravesite. Watching Pegasus from the back, however, Croquet was reminded of his purpose. The master had grown painfully thin and haggard, his once wide and trusting caramel eyes – eye, actually, ever since that mysterious fiasco in the Egyptian desert – now simmered with hatred and bitterness. Even the shoulder pads of his suit coat tipped Croquet's trained eyes onto the problem. Master Pegasus had never worn shoulder pads until his health had begun to fail.

"Sir?"

Croquet took silent pleasure as his employer literally jumped and spun around, startled and ready to combat any intruder, but when he turned the smug smile gave it all away as an act. "Ah, Croquet. I wasn't expecting you. And carrying your gun around as well, don't you know there are children about?" He cocked his head a little, the slight motion confirming the lingering playful mood he'd been in earlier at the dueling arena. "Is everything in order?"

"No, not really sir. In fact, I think we need to chat about this new order you've instilled." Croquet watched Pegasus stiffen at his words and nodded, sunglasses hiding his guarded gaze. "I see you know what I'm talking about."

"Now, Croquet, I really don't know what you mean. But shouldn't you be watching Yugi Moto and his bratty little friends? I am paying you to do as I command . . ."

"Naturally, but maybe your skill in giving orders has grown rusty. Tell me, what is the meaning of all this?"

Pegasus shook his head, the charade falling away as an expression of intense sadness washed over his face. Had he been unaccustomed to the ways of his employer, Croquet might have been taken aback by the dramatic change.  Instead he simply stood, his arms folded as his master turned away. "It will all be over soon, old friend. Just do as I ask for now."

"I can't do that, sir, and you know it. This has gone on long enough. You've spent the past few years creating and spreading an obsession with a card game. That's fine, I can understand it in a way. Holographic monsters appeal to the television generation, but stealing souls?"

Pegasus grinned, rocking back in his heels. "Stealing is such a harsh word. I much prefer borrowing."

"Well I think you've borrowed beyond your limit, sir, when you take and old man's soul to force his grandkid into a card game."

Pegasus frowned. "It's not just a card game, Croquet. There's all sorts of matters at stake which you cannot possibly understand."

The bodyguard snorted, a rather disagreeable sound that made Pegasus wince. "You're a little old for this sort of thing, Max." Pegasus leveled the man with a cool stare until Croquet cleared his throat. "It's not my place, sir, but I must advise you strongly against further action in this manner. There's real hatred for you brewing and soon enough someone will act on it more vigorously than that Kaiba kid."

The silver-haired man seemed to regain some of his elitist mannerisms as his bodyguard spoke, pulling himself to his full height and smoothing his coat absently. "This will continue as long as it must, Croquet, and may I remind you where your paycheck comes from? If you continue to cross me I'm afraid I may be forced to discipline you in the harshest possible manner." He straightened the lapels of his jacket, and in the intense shadow Croquet noticed the unmistakable glint of the Millennium Eye behind the shower of platinum hair. 

Croquet nodded, his shaky hands making certain to holster the gun before he straightened his tie. "I get your meaning, sir."

"Excellent, then you won't mind if I dismiss you for now. I'm sure you can find something else to occupy your time for a few hours. I do not require a chaperone this night."

Croquet reluctantly nodded. "As you wish, Master Pegasus."

"Run along now, Croquet, before something terrible befalls you in the night. I have some matters to attend to." He smirked, his human eye hooded by the shadow of his hair. "Yugi Moto is your primary focus this evening. Do not let him out of your sight."

The bodyguard hesitated only a moment before he reluctantly nodded, "Yes sir." He waited a moment to see if his friend would change his mind before turning back the way he'd come in search of the other guards, his frustration made obvious as he stormed down the hall. There would be no way to alter Master Pegasus' commands – no matter what he thought of the matter, Croquet did not wish to risk his own soul being trapped in a card. His employer was subject to wild swings of mood, making him more unpredictable than the staff liked. He'd spent a night in one of the dungeons himself once for openly disagreeing to the Master's idea of building Duelist Kingdom and holding a tournament. Much as he sympathized with the Kaiba brothers and felt his Master was being unfair, he could not turn against Maximillion Pegasus. He'd raised the young man from childhood after his parents had perished in a plane crash. He couldn't help but feel that the man was striving for something. He had a definite plan, though no one knew what it was. Perhaps it would be better, the bodyguard reasoned, to lay in wait and see what tricks Pegasus had up his silken sleeve.

Pegasus watched the man go, keeping his intimidating stance rigid until he was certain his elder was out of sight. Once alone he sighed, shoulder slumping as he glanced up at the portrait of Cecelia, her smiling face unbelievably tragic to him even after so many years. He reached a hand up to stroke the painted cheek, wishing as he always did that some warmth, some life might be magically imbued through the sheer force of his own fervent desire. There was of course no reaction, only the same brush-stroked texture he had grown so accustomed to feeling. The irony was that he had applied the paint with his own hands – he still felt the same desire that had inspired such careful work.

With a sigh he turned from the portrait to face a small statue of the Blackland Fire Dragon beside the sweeping staircase. He touched the serpentine head, triggering a mechanism that made the floor rumble ever so softly as a secret passage swung open beneath the staircase. Without hesitation, Pegasus swept aside the concealing tapestry of a Virgin and Unicorn, descending down the stone stairs into darkness. There was something he had to do, and he knew he could not rest until he'd worked out a few minor details.

The walls were slick with moisture, and the constant sound of dripping water accompanied him on his decent into the bowels of his dungeon. It had been outfitted carefully, and only Pegasus knew each turn in the labyrinth. He'd designed the architectural plans himself, and had hired only the best and most secretive contractors to complete the project, the details of which he'd muddled in their minds once the job had been completed. After enduring so much tragedy, Maximillion Pegasus was not one to take security measures lightly.

The gas-lit torches were easy enough to grow accustomed to, and though he could only see properly out of his real eye, the golden orb's magic allowed him to sense the warmth and mind of the person he sought, acting almost like a compass pointing north. He passed two guards, both of whom nodded in response to his request for privacy as he bypassed them, pressing another hidden lever to reveal an even lower level to the stone chambers. He descended the stairs carefully, treading lightly on the stone so that even in dress shoes he made no sound.

A few more turns and he stood glowering at the guards that laughed and joked at the expense of their captive. He stood in the shadows, his anger slowly building as he watched the grotesque play.  They were tossing coins, laughing and joking as the small projectiles struck the soulless captive who lacked any response or retaliation.  He reached out instinctively with the power of his Eye, touching the minds of his men cautiously before clearing his throat to announce his presence.

"Huh?" The sound of twin firearms being cocked, "Who's there?"

"The boogeyman, of course." Pegasus allowed a low chuckle to escape his lips as he stepped forward into the firelight, revealing himself to them. "Who else would it be?"

Both men stiffened, quickly replacing their weapons as they stammered for an excuse. "We weren't sure, sir. You can never be too careful –"

"Yes, I suppose I can't when my own men point guns at me."

"Please accept our apologies, sir!"

"Enough. I need some time alone with the captive. I'll notify you when you're needed again at your post."


	2. Shadow Talk

Yggdrasil's 3rd Root – Well, there's Seto/Pegs interaction in this next part, though they're gonna have to work to get to a relationship stage. The getting there is half the fun for me. *g* I'm sorry you had a few problems with the story so far, but hopefully things will get clearer now that the preliminaries are set aside. You really think I get his voice right? I dunno, it takes me some time to get his dialogue down the way I want. I can envision how he thinks for some reason, but what he says is something I have to mull over for a while. Now I agree with you about Kaiba – his words seem to flow much better. Maybe that's cause I relate in RL more to Kaiba. *shrug* Scary, huh? Hopefully you'll like where I'm going with this more, dear. I hope I don't give you deja-vu anymore though. I'll take your words to heart. =)

Ok, and as stated previously I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters therein.

****

Part 2:

The suited men gave each other curious glances before nodding a quick assent, moving quickly past their employer. Pegasus waited until their footfalls completely receded before approaching his captive. Through the iron bars, Pegasus could make out the slumped figure, brown hair mussed. The floor was littered with American coins, useless in Japan but quite effective for tormenting helpless captives.  His blue eyes stared vacantly into space without expression. The silver-haired man sighed, the sound terribly soft in the narrow underground chamber as he retrieved the soul card from his breast pocket. The image on the small rectangle was the same as the disgruntled man in the cell, except the eyes wore an expression of infinite despair, the collar of the blue coat turned up in an expression of regret and shame. Pegasus stared from the card to the shadowy human form for a moment before focusing his energy in a single bright force, manipulating the ties of body and soul. He furrowed his brow, merging the soul once more to the body in a blinding flash of golden light the likes of which the dank dungeon walls had never seen. When the illumination subsided the card was blank, and a low groan emanated from the cell. The eyes blinked twice, regaining focus for a moment. He took in his surroundings, disoriented until he turned his head to see Pegasus's expressionless face watching from the other side of the iron bars. 

"Pegasus! What's the meaning of this?" Seto Kaiba sat up with a start, realizing too late that the effects of his spiritual imprisonment had not entirely worn away as with a groan he slumped against the wall again. "What have you done?"

From outside the cell Pegasus cocked his head to the side, his inquisitive gaze passive and deceptively innocent. "Done? Why I've done exactly as I promised. You failed to defeat me, Kaiba, and so here you are."

The chestnut haired man shook his head, willing in vain for the dizziness to fade as his memory became clearer. "I'm your prisoner then?"  His words were acid.

"Mmhmm … indeed. So sorry about the squalid accommodations, but I assure you in your usual state you don't mind." Kaiba expected the man to smirk or laugh, but instead he stared, his light brown eye softening for a moment as he observed. "How are you?"

"How do I look!? You arrogant fool, did you come here just to gloat?"

At once Pegasus' expression hardened, a cold smile twisting the corners of his mouth. "Touchy aren't we? Really, Kaiba-boy, I assumed you'd be more of a mind to talk now that we've settled the disagreement over who is the better duelist. You shouldn't have been surprised – the champion can never stand a chance against a game's creator you know."

"I could have defeated you if you weren't such a blatant cheat!"

There was a brief flash of light from behind the silver mass of hair as Pegasus smirked. "Locked in a dungeon and still you rail against me. How endearing. But you still haven't answered me, and I'm genuinely curious. How are you, and by that I mean how are you feeling?"

"Why should you care? You're the one that trapped me here!" Kaiba struggled to his feet, wavering dangerously as he threw his body against the bars, gripping the iron desperately. "You won, Pegasus. At least let Mokuba go free."

"That's not an answer. Is it really so hard to say yes or no?"

"You miserable son of a bitch, of course I'm not alright! Let Mokuba go free!" Kaiba reached one arm through the bars suddenly, snatching for the long strands of silver hair. 

Pegasus though merely leaned backward a tad, the desperate fingers swinging past his face in a wide arc. "That's no way to treat your host, Kaiba-boy. Do you somehow think I enjoy keeping you in there? Do you think this entire plan revolves around you alone? My but your arrogance astounds me. Sit down before you hurt yourself."

Kaiba stubbornly remained standing, his face contorted in a grimace as he fought against his own weakness. "Coward! You hide behind your cards and your guns and now bars. Come stand in here with me and we'll see how smug you are!"

Pegasus's expression was unreadable for a moment before he shrugged. "Very well. I suppose a bit of chit-chat can't hurt. Just remember I have a duel tomorrow." 

He turned with a flourish and pulled on the bars beside the captured man. Kaiba stared agape as the cell door swung wide. "You … left it unlocked? You madman! How dare you taunt me like that!"

"Yes I know. Ain't I a stinker?" He snickered as he stepped inside. Kaiba lunged forward but Pegasus only caught him with one strong hand, holding the other man by the shoulders. Kaiba struggled and growled to no avail. Pegasus was stronger than he appeared, and there was no way Kaiba could break free in his weakened condition. "The effects of the soul ensnarement will last for quite a while I'm afraid. I can't have you rushing about like a crazy person. You'll spoil all my perfect plans."

"Damn you and your plans!" Kaiba struggled but only succeeded in wearing himself out more. Pegasus waited patiently until Kaiba was breathing hard, his muscles twitching. He struck Pegasus' chest, but the blow was little more than a light tap. His strength was all but vanished. He had no idea why he was so exhausted. "You've drugged me?"

"Drugged you? Kaiba-boy, you wound me! I've done no such thing. Drugs are too unpredictable. I wouldn't trust them not to harm you, and I so want you to remain unharmed." Pegasus smiled warmly, pulling the other boy against his chest with care. Kaiba remained stiff and wide-eyed, shocked as Pegasus stroked his hair. "This will be over soon enough. I hold no grudge against you, you know. I won't harm you or Mokuba, don't worry."

Kaiba wanted to struggle but he was so tired that the effort seemed pointless. Though he was unaccustomed to being defeated and mocked, there was little else he could do. Pegasus had Mokuba, and Kaiba didn't trust the man to make good on any promises. The way he ran his long fingers through his hair was strange at first, Kaiba was never one to enjoy or encourage physical contact, but once it began he couldn't deny how nice it felt. He decided to kill Pegasus later, once he could actually do some damage. At the moment, the least he could do would be to try to understand why Pegasus had released him from the soul card, if only temporarily.  Perhaps there was still a way for him to urge the older man to release his brother from his grasp.  "You've already harmed him enough, keeping him prisoner here!" He paused, Pegasus' words of mere moments ago finally sinking in. "And of course you hold grudges, you sick bastard, I refused to sell my experimental holographic technology to you. It makes perfect sense – you wanted Kaiba Corporation from the start. You knew I wouldn't sell –"

"Don't worry about it. The matter is none of your concern."

"Damn you, of course it's my concern! My company is my highest priority –"

"Second only to Mokuba, I know. You can think on nothing else when those two concepts preoccupy your mind, and there is never a moment in your life that you are not pondering one subject or the other." He sighed, brushing some of the brown hair away from the face of his captive. Kaiba scowled and tried to pull away, but still Pegasus was the stronger of the two. "You are such a stranger to me, Seto Kaiba. We are as different as the sun and moon."

"Listen, I don't care what twisted game you have planned for Yugi Moto. I'm perfectly willing to walk away from all this if you return my brother and my company unaltered or harmed."

Surprisingly enough Pegasus only snickered. "Oh, Kaiba-boy, you're so amusing! Do you really think I'll believe such a thing? You'll never forgive what I've done today, stealing your company and your brother on top of defeating you in a televised duel before your precious Big Five. You expect me to believe you would end it, just like that? Do you take me for that much of a fool?"

"I only wanted to give you a final chance before –"

"Before you what? Growl at me? Ooohh, I'm terrified now!" He began to laugh outright, the noise deafening to Kaiba's ears.

The younger man grit his teeth. "Stop that! No one laughs at me, especially not a frilly bastard like you!"

"But you're so cute when you're furious!" Pegasus only laughed harder.

"You'll regret this, Pegasus. Somehow I'll get out of here and I'll –"

"Yes I know, we've discussed this already." Pegasus' shoulders still shook occasionally, but aside from that disturbing detail the manic laughter had ceased. "Truly I didn't come here to mock you, Kaiba-boy."

"Of course not. I'm sure you always come to this part of the dungeon for the scenery."

Pegasus snorted but reigned in his impulse to start in on another round of giggles. "I only wanted to alleviate your fears somewhat. When I leave you, it will be as though you've fallen into a deep sleep. You'll awaken when this situation is over with and done. Then you may have your brother and your company – I honestly have no use for either."

"That doesn't make any sense!"  Kaiba's mind whirled in confusion.  The explanation was completely against any concoction he had imagined.  Either Pegasus really was a madman, or Kaiba had been used as a puppet the entire time – his goaded duel with Yugi, the entire show with Pegasus, even the capture of his young brother and the treason of the Big Five.  Could it all have been Pegasus' plan?

"I know. You don't have the big picture, so it seems unfinished. Trust me, it will work out best for everyone involved. I've thought this through quite carefully, you know. One can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs, that's all, and I assure you the eggs in this particular omelet will be only cracked a little, not broken."

"If you think I'm just going to sit here while you carry out some crazy plan …"

"I know, you'll kill me or crush me with the entire weight of the Kaiba Corporation or something. You need some new threats, Kaiba-boy. There are far worse and more permanent things than death or poverty."

"If you like I can think of worse punishments, Pegasus! Let go of me!" The older man complied, allowing Kaiba to stumble backwards on his unsteady legs. He remained standing for a moment, before his knees gave out and he landed rather ungracefully on the dirt floor once again, the palms of his hands scuffing against the cold stone. He grunted, glaring up at the slim figure that towered over him, the silvery hair luminescent and otherworldly by the flickering firelight. "You think you can intimidate me, that I'll fall for your tricks? You're a cheat and a thief, Pegasus! Yugi may think you possess some weird magic, but I won't be so easily fooled. I'm no gullible child you can manipulate."

"Ah, I see. Afraid I'll do something worse to you, hmm?"

"Release my brother or so help me –"

"Yes? Go on, Kaiba-boy, I'm all ears. Tell me, what do you plan to do?" There was a period of silence before Pegasus laughed, the honeyed sound thick and rich as expensive candy, reverberating back and forth in the tiny stone cell. "You are hardly in the position to do anything. We've been over this topic before." He laughed again, covering his mouth with the back of one slim hand.

Kaiba slumped in his cell. There was no hope then. He would remain trapped and helpless in his cell indefinitely, his mind drifting in some foggy place just beyond the realm of memory. Kaiba Corporation would be in even worse peril as Pegasus took control from the Big Five. But worse was the fact that he could never convince Pegasus to release his brother.

Pegasus cocked his head to one side quizzically, his visible eye glazing for a moment before he managed a smile, closing his eye and allowing the cascade of silver hair to wash over his face. "I see. So you begin to discover despair, hmm? I never would have thought you capable of such a thing."

Kaiba scowled and said nothing, he refused to give his jailer the privilege of a retort which might confirm or deny any suspicions. To his amazement, further elaboration of his weaknesses did not come, the silence hanging in the moldering air for a long while before it was broken by Pegasus' sigh. "Oh Kaiba-boy, I wish you wouldn't sulk so."

"I'm not sulking."

Pegasus raised one delicate silver eyebrow. "Oh yes you are. I know sulking when I see it, dear boy, and I must say that your performance in the area is entirely disagreeable."

Kaiba snorted. "I don't remember asking for your approval, Pegasus."

"I never said you did." 

The silence reigned again for a moment, marked only by Kaiba's labored breathing. He was exhausted, but his strength was returning slowly. He felt that if he stalled the older man long enough there might be a chance for him to overpower his captor, find Mokuba, and escape. He didn't put much hope in that plan, though. After suffering such a humiliating loss, Kaiba didn't think himself capable of handling any task that required careful planning. He'd already fatally underestimated Pegasus and lost everything he cared about in the process. There was very little self-confidence left to him. He was in the hands of his most despicable enemy. "What do you want with me, Pegasus? Are you just biding your time until you have me killed?"

Pegasus' eye went very wide and he regarded Kaiba in a new light, as though in horror. "Kill you – what are talking about?"

"Don't act so shocked, you cheating son of a bitch, you know damn well what I mean!"

"I assure you that I –"

"Your assurances are useless. There's nothing you can ever say that might clear your name. The very sight of you disgusts me."

Kaiba watched a myriad of emotions flicker across Pegasus' face. He'd never before thought a man possessing only one eye could still manage to show so much emotion. There had been anger and indignation, but something else as well, something akin to fresh hurt. The fact that he might have wounded the impenetrable Pegasus gave Kaiba a glimmer of hope, and he instantly decided that if possible he would find what had caused the pain in his foe so that he might better exploit it. 

As these thoughts crossed his mind, however, he noticed Pegasus' expression grow increasingly cold until finally he stood with haste. He towered above his weakened enemy, leveling a stony glare before with a smirk he pulled the curtain of silver hair aside, revealing the glint of gold. Unconsciously Seto Kaiba shuddered in revulsion, there was something so disgustingly appalling about the object being lodged in a person's skull, it especially marred the otherwise untainted androgynous beauty that was Pegasus' face. He watched as the older man's smirk vanished, replaced by a disdainful snort. "Really, Kaiba-boy, there are people with far worse defects than mine."

Kaiba raised his chin, glaring into the face of his tormentor to match the cold expression. "There is no worse defect than yours, you bastard. I promise you, once I get out of here I'll make you suffer."

Pegasus only sneered, the eye beginning to glow bright enough to illuminate the stone like a small sun. "You'll never get away from me, Kaiba-boy."

Kaiba squinted in the light, the wave of nausea rising over him familiar enough to let him know the full weight of Pegasus' threat. He thought of Mokuba, wondering how he'd ever be able to rescue the boy upon whom Seto's whole world depended. Then, his thoughts faded, and he knew nothing but darkness.

The cell was still once more as the light subsided; the guards had been sent away and noticed nothing of the conversation. Seto Kaiba's sightless eyes glazed and his body slumped, staring soullessly at nothing. Pegasus slowly lowered the hair before his Millennium Eye with shaky fingers. He didn't need to look at the soul card in his hand to know whose despairing visage was now emblazoned across it. He sighed, his single living eye closed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He replaced the soul card in his breast pocket absently, he didn't want to be reminded of what he'd done. 

He couldn't explain why he'd come in the first place to visit Seto Kaiba, why he'd felt compelled to free the boy from his spiritual prison and hold an idiotic conversation. It had been as pointless an exercise as he'd thought it would be, yet somehow he'd been unable to resist. He glanced at the soulless shell and closed his eye again, turning violently away from the sight. "Ah God, what am I doing! Cecelia, is this really the way? Is there nothing else I can do to reunite us in this mortal world?"

He stood in silence, his back turned to the soulless body and his spirit warring with itself in an internal struggle. He'd never really wanted to hurt anyone, but there was really no other choice, was there? He'd never been one to rely on the good will of others to get something done, especially with so much on the line. True he'd hired many security guards all under the supervision of Croquet, but he'd fooled himself into thinking that his plan might finally be realized without any danger to another living being. Cecelia would never want him to hurt anyone, so why was he doing it? He didn't really need Yugi Moto's Puzzle, only the power of the Kaiba Corporation's most secret and advanced technological breakthrough – living holograms. 

He'd first learned of it with his Mind Sweep during a ritualistic business conference, ever since then he'd known his chance had finally presented itself. After seven years of waiting he and Cecelia would finally be reunited, even if only for a short time. The hologram would not hold up forever, but he had no doubt her soul would manifest itself within the hologram long enough for the lovers to spend a few stolen moments together. It had been seven years of hell without his beloved, and though he'd channeled his desire and despair into his work enough to make Industrial Illusions the premiere game manufacturing company in the world and Duel Monsters the hottest game on the market, he'd lost the ability to be truly happy with his own accomplishments. He'd tasted love, and there was nothing material that could fill the empty void in his heart.

So why was he in Seto Kaiba's cell? Why had he talked of superfluous things, never once searching the man's mind for knowledge of the two key cards necessary to access Kaiba Corporation's technology?

He envisioned Kaiba's pale, soulless body laying propped against the wall, slumped forward upon its knees like a broken toy. There was something heartbreaking about him, something Pegasus just couldn't put his finger on. He'd met Seto Kaiba many times, the two speaking often about nothing, neither of any interest to the other outside of Duel Monsters. More than once Kaiba had offered to pay for Pegasus to create cards which would better enhance his precious Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and each time Pegasus had flatly refused. There had been nothing more between them, and over the past three years Pegasus had made a home off the coast of Domino City, Japan they'd watched each other with curiosity and appreciation for a fellow-minded businessman. There was nothing beautiful about Seto Kaiba, the most striking feature being his sharp cobalt eyes which flashed to life most nicely in the heat of battle. The trench coat helped, but beneath the flashy garments Kaiba was just a lanky teenager like any other – after years of sketching the human figure Pegasus could discern the strengths and weaknesses of a form at a glance. Even his hair was normal, plain brown and cut abominably with no thought of flattering his brooding eyes. He was everything Pegasus was not, and perhaps that was what he found so very intriguing.

Pegasus ran a hand through his hair, his vision through the Millennium Eye flashing to life briefly before his hair fell back into place, blinding it into sedation once more. He was at a loss, and no Mind Sweep could solve the puzzle in his own heart. He didn't know what to think about his own motives or if he even fully understood them. He glanced at the hunched form once more before, with a pained expression, he turned away, moving out of the cell and closing the iron bars once more with a clang. Surely he'd be able to think more clearly once Yugi Moto had been defeated and he'd turned his attention to the task of reviving Cecelia. Everything had made more sense when she'd been at his side. He'd tell her everything, of his strange attraction to a cold and self-centered youth with eyes that recalled a stormy sea. Surely, once he and his beloved could speak to each other again, everything would fit logically into place once more.


	3. God Card Musings

_Hey! Look! An update! Time for the happy dance!_

Sylvia – Thanks for the long reviews. I miss when you had the time to do this for everything. Still, it makes me happy to go back and read what you've said about things. hugs best beta-reader ever

Amber – Can ya believe I finally updated? I'm still in shock myself, actually. I had skipped ahead a bit but decided that it made the story move too fast and suck too bad, so I had to rewrite. If you wanna read the cut stuff I can send it your way, but it's fast and sloppy. Not my cup o' tea, if you know what I mean. Hope you enjoy.And look, I broke free of the two chapter curse of the PegsxKai fic! =)

noone – Thankies! Sorry it took so long to update. O.o;

SW – This is the second story I've updated in one day too. I think I may keel over afterwards, but at least I'm not being negligent anymore right now. Hehehe… I know its been done before but hey, its hard to find time for PegsxSeto to actually have begun. I do intend to take this all the way through DOOM as well, so it could take a while. Hopefully I won't be writing at this lazy-ass speed the whole time. ;-)

Rosalyn Angel – Wow, you liked it so much you died? That's a little counter-productive, isn't it? Glad you thought it was all IC too. Thanks for reading, just don't nearly die every time.

SweetCandie – Ack, going through just now I relized I need to email you! Yes, you can put stuff on my website. Tell you what, just email me at the addy on my main page and I'll get back to you. I'm terrible unless I have a message in my inbox.

Leland Lancaster – Thanks! Lovely Pegasusness is always a good thing!

Ruler-of-Da-World – I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. I think I pretty much screwed up the "hurry up" part but hopefully it's still just as good. Thanks for reviewing!

**Part 3:**

It didn't take long to find his way back to the guards, their low voices nothing compared to the resonance of their collective thoughts as they loitered about awaiting his return. The Millennium Eye zeroed in on them like a dog on meat, leading its master with as much enthusiasm. It was unused to so much excitement, obviously the repeated taking of souls upped the level of power, and it took a great deal of control for Pegasus to hold it back from latching upon the minds of his servants, sucking their souls as eagerly as it had sucked Kaiba's. Something was terribly off about the whole situation, but Pegasus couldn't think of any other way to keep the Kaiba brothers at bay long enough for his plan to work. Mokuba had proven to be as much of an escape artist as his brother, and with the two boys together Pegasus would have a hard time keeping them from teaming up against him without employing drastic measures. He sent soothing feelings to the Eye, which seemed to lose interest for the moment in capturing more souls, instead contenting itself with reading the thoughts of its prey.

::Jeeze, I thought the kid was creepy, but that Crawford is even worse up close. He should join the circus or something. Nothing but crazy kids running around the island and a kid in command too!::

::I'm sure glad I get paid so much for this, but is the boss ever coming back? I've gotta piss like a racehorse …::

::Shouldn't have wasted all my loose change on that boy in the cell. I hope the drink machine takes bills.::

Randomness as usual. As intriguing as some might think the power to read minds could be, there was no end to the downright idiotic thoughts that flowed like a constant electric current through the average mind. The only person Pegasus had ever met who surpassed that theory was Sha'di, and from the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach every time the strange flat-eyed boy approached, Pegasus was none too sure the turbaned Egyptian was completely alive. It was enough to make the skin crawl.

He approached his men with a flourish, the mechanized secret door lifting to reveal them lazing about by the torchlight. All eyes turned to him as he spoke, "You may return to your posts, but no more games. I will not have my prisoner tormented."

"Yes sir, Mr. Crawford sir!"

Pegasus nodded, brushing past the trio easily. It disturbed him that such antics could be performed without his knowledge. Perhaps he should expand his telepathic range. It was true the Millennium Eye significantly boosted his natural enhancements, but already the golden orb was becoming unruly. Thoughts had sprung up in Pegasus' own mind that were truly detestable – capturing Yugi Muto's own soul for example and keeping the collection for himself. Inwardly he shrank from the thought. He'd discovered how to capture souls through sheer accident, his anger at a certain irritable servant finally exploding in a flash of ancient life. Pegasus had been working on a new card, the blank cardboard laid out at his side that he might note the contrasts of color against the muted tones of his subject. The whole thing had happened so fast, and suddenly the card appeared as though printed, the face of the irritable housekeeper staring out in helpless shock. He'd released the boy swiftly, explaining away the situation with as much tact as he could muster.

Snatching souls always made him tremble.

He passed guard after guard before emerging at last in the open air. Pink and white roses sprawled abundantly over the varied trellises and masonry, the scene made picturesque by the koi pond at its center, the sweet perfume of night-blooming jasmine greeting his senses. The whole ordeal was giving him a splitting migraine. During the course of his visit the moon had risen full as a silver dollar over the sparkling sea. The sky was cloudless, velvet blue inset with glittering stars. He allowed a few moments to simply breathe, listening to the familiar quietude of the island. A low horn sounded, signaling the departure of the mainland staff via ferry. Pegasus framed a white rose between his fingers, breathing in the heady aroma. It was difficult to believe that so many people were continuously suffering when such beauty existed in the world.

He stiffened slightly as the Eye reacted, sending a brief signal. Someone was approaching, and in an instant Pegasus had reached out with his mind, relaxing as the intruder was identified. "I thought I told you to see to our guests."

"Sir?"

Pegasus paused in his musings, turning to the familiar voice reluctantly. "I don't seem to recall arranging for Yugi Muto to be given free reign here, do you?"

Croquet, ever lacking in humor, remained impassive. Pegasus sighed, plucking a few dead blossoms from the plant, letting the dried useless husks fall. He had sensed fear all over the island mingled with, something Pegasus himself found difficult to accept – doubt. It wasn't a doubt concerning his sanity – that was something Pegasus had long ago grown accustomed to as a foreigner attempting to create and flourish in Japan. Neither was it a doubt concerning a justification for the many underhanded tactics being taken during his tournament, as most of the men and women Pegasus employed were more interested in their paychecks than the well-being of any outsider. Though he felt these doubts emanating from Croquet with increasing frequency, it was the doubt that success could be achieved which nagged at his heart. Pegasus had tested Yugi Muto's skill using a simple dark game and had come away with a scant win. He'd almost lost, and had Yugi been free of the time limit Pegasus had no illusions about the outcome of their duel. This knowledge, instead of proving the boy to be a novice duelist with a bit of luck on his side, had instead revealed a multitude of unexpected obstacles. "Croquet, what is your expert opinion concerning young Mr. Muto?"

The bodyguard arced an eyebrow, and Pegasus had to stifle a laugh. It was always such fun catching the older man off guard. "Sir?"

"Yes, I suppose it must be shaping gel he uses, but then again he'd have to be terribly determined to pick each color and separately gel it."

Croquet would undoubtedly seek for the safest response, but Pegasus had no need to content himself with carefully chosen words meant to placate. Invoking the powers of his left eye, the full array of observations were laid bare before him. Croquet was an expert at many things, but one of the gifts his employer valued most highly was his keen observational talent and the ability to derive hundreds of conclusions from the barest of facts. Pegasus had little experience in deductive crime solving, but Croquet had been schooled by some of the most outstanding figures in the field.

"I'd say his affinity for hair color has driven him to extremes, sir, and that people driven to extremes will exhibit erratic behavior."

"You say that, yes, but you have no proof he dyes his hair. No, Croquet, I have a feeling that his appearance is perfectly natural and furthermore – don't laugh – that it has something to do with that golden trinket he carries so devotedly. Surely you've noticed the Sennen Eye has been behaving rather … oddly."

"I have, sir. A few of the less trustworthy of our staff have begun asking questions. Those we could spare have been fired accordingly, of course." The bodyguard's face had become grave once more, but his loyalty outweighed the desire to make his complaints heard. Pegasus had already argued with him once this evening, and it would be unwise to further provoke an already unstable man. "What are you getting at, sir?"

"Do you remember the tablet, Croquet?"

"There have been many tablets, sir. You're an archeologist."

Pegasus rolled his eye dramatically. "No no no … the large one, the one with the God Cards."

At the phrase Croquet became very still. He remembered the arguments he'd had with his employer at that time too, and Pegasus' insistence upon working on the cards himself despite the curious events surrounding their existence. The cards had been painted lovingly, then printed quickly, the original canvases burned, the cards themselves taken to Egypt somewhere. "The one surrounded by mysterious deaths, sir?"

"Yes that one. Yugi-boy has something to do with the tablet, I believe."

Croquet frowned. "It's thousands of years old, sir. I doubt Yugi Muto could have any involvement."

Pegasus sighed, plucking absently at a dew-moistened leaf. "You're right, of course. How silly of me." Croquet was not one to buy into the idea of reincarnation or any of the Ancient Egyptian magic surrounding the mystery of the Sennen Items. He only acknowledged the power of the Sennen Eye because Pegasus had displayed its vast powers many times. But Yugi Muto … his resemblance to the image of a long-dead pharaoh carved in stone had occurred to him, but the laws had already been set in place for their game. He hadn't been certain the physical resemblance was significant or if he were only imagining it – now he would have to prepare himself. Though he'd waited seven long years for the possibility of putting his plan into action, Pegasus cursed his own rashness – had he investigated the boy, and most importantly the boy's appearance in conjunction with the Sennen Puzzle, he might have had some warning.

"I hope you intend to carry out my orders at some point this evening, Croquet. Yugi Muto won't guard himself, you know, and I want him kept under close observation. I don't trust that boy." He thought of Seto Kaiba, mournful and blank, locked away in the quietude of his own thoughts, his soul sealed away. Surely if he could take on Kaiba and win there would be no problem challenging Yugi. The image of the forbidden tablet burned in his memory, no longer focused so much on the God Cards, but upon the figures beneath engaged in an eternal struggle. "Fetch me the video taken of the God Card tablet. Have it sent up to my chambers."

"Sir, if I may ask …"

"No you may not, now get moving before I whip up something unpleasant to teach you better manners."

Croquet tightened his jaw but nodded, stalking away like an angry Doberman. He had a bad feeling, and he couldn't help but notice that it got worse every time Yugi Muto was mentioned. It was just like the God Cards, except this time Croquet knew he didn't stand a chance of warning his master away from his crazy plan. He decided to have a few guards placed at strategic points throughout the castle and the surrounding grounds. If something went down there would be ample security to contain the mess and hopefully avert disaster. Still, it was as effective as casting pebbles into the sea. If anything like the power of the weird Eye was involved, the tight security would mean nothing.

Pegasus closed his eye and counted backward from ten slowly, regulating his breathing and willing the eye to remain calm and Croquet retreated. It wouldn't do to lose control as he had done upon defeating Seto Kaiba and especially not if his suspicions turned out to be justified. He held the image of Kaiba in his mind, the boy's blank eyes as a soulless shell not as satisfying as the fury expressed as he'd stood, demanding answers though his body was weakened, making threats without possibility of ever carrying them out. Though he tended to behave like a stubborn child, Seto Kaiba was certainly fiery enough to distract the mind. The Eye was gradually soothed by the memory of Kaiba helplessly held in an unwilling embrace, and soon Pegasus was able to relax his control and allow his thoughts to return to the issue at hand. If Yugi Muto was really … if he and Seto Kaiba were destined in such a way, could the outcome ever be in his favor? His bitter smile was obscured by his cascading silver hair as he thought of the fury in those endless blue depths. If Yugi Muto proved undefeatable and Seto Kaiba was released, the vengeance would be swift and terrible. It was like having a tiger by the tail, and Pegasus had no idea how long he could avoid the inevitable jaws.

He turned, cupping a large mauve rose, the moonlight catching in the sprinkled dew upon the petals as the heady scent wafted toward him. Yugi Muto knew nothing, and Seto Kaiba was just a petty child. Surely he was overreacting, neither of them were ultimately of any importance. Wouldn't Ishizu have warned him if the Pharaoh himself were approaching? Wouldn't the turbaned boy with empty eyes be present as well, determined to pay homage to the one he so eagerly served? But more importantly, wouldn't the Eye have reacted to the presence of a living god? There was nothing in the tablets he'd translated or the cravings he'd studied to indicate that the items acted any differently around the Pharaoh, but it would surely make sense for their powers to be diminished in his presence, and the truth was that the Eye had suffered no setbacks. Pegasus had been able to read Yugi Muto's mind as easily as any other.

Slowly he began to make his way through the gardens and back toward the sanctuary of his castle. He would spend the night studying those tapes and solving nothing. For all intents and purposes, Yugi Muto was a cookie-cutter image of the legendary Pharaoh down to the spiked hair and the glittering Sennen Puzzle on his chest; but other things must first be present. The Black Magician, for example – but Pegasus couldn't work around that prospect either. He'd watched every duel Yugi Muto had performed in since the boy's arrival. There was no way he could miss the presence of that tell-tale monster. But aside from that, the Dark Magician had appeared at the hour of its master's need, revealing itself during their duel without Yugi-boy even having to look. He'd known the monster he'd drawn and set even before he'd flipped it. Was it dumb luck, or could the appearance of the Dark Magician be significant?

The walk back to his chamber was long, yet he still hadn't sorted through events to his satisfaction by the time he'd mounted the stone stairs and stood in his expansive rooms. A terry cloth robe had been laid out alongside a bottle of wine and chilled strawberries, but it was the carefully labeled tape which interested him the most. It was dated last year, but time meant little to the silver-haired man who inserted the vhs tape, munching a strawberry as he reviewed the film. The footage had been kindly forwarded to the key moment where the God Card tablet had been discovered, but it didn't take long to see what was necessary. He paused the tape, moving toward the plasma screen as though he'd never seen it before, the realization dawning as he stared at the carved images of Pharaoh and High Priest. "So, this is my opponent. I never dreamed it would turn out this way."

He reached forward, brushing the zoomed face of the priest. "And you I never would have expected. I should have seen it far sooner – quite foolish of me." It occurred to him that Kaiba had not made the connection, nor had he even an inkling of the underlying animosity between him and his rival. "All this time you coveted the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and I never noticed this similarity." Pegasus chuckled a little at his own foolishness. The God Cards had that effect on people, catching them up in a spiraling obsession, and certainly Pegasus had been no exception. He wondered idly what might have happened had Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto been given the Gods, if they would have been able to control the ancient power that at once tempted and terrified their modern creator. "Did you know, Ishizu, when I delivered to you the Gods that the Pharaoh himself would soon be here on my island?"

Pegasus smirked, his curiosity overtaking him and he sweept his luxurious silver hair back from his face, reaching out with the Sennen Eye to touch the mind of Yugi Muto once more. There was a terrible dream ongoing as three souls called desperately for help. They were in pain, terrified…

He cut off the link quickly. It was just a trick, sealing them into cards. No harm no foul, and certainly the souls were safe. He'd looked at them only a few moments ago and nothing was amiss. How could they be in any pain? Of course, Yugi Muto was afraid for his grandfather and felt responsible for the Kaiba brothers as well. Of course he would think they were in pain – it would make his duel all the more important. Pegasus switched off the television, popping out the vhs tape and leaving it on the desk for his servants to collect and file once again. Sleep was what he needed, not agitation. The more he read into the minds of others the more paranoid he became. If he undermined his own abilities before the duel even started, all would have been for nothing. Though he drained the entire bottle of wine the little sleep that came was fitful and unsatisfying.


End file.
